Poppi
Poppi is one of the characters from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Story Tatazo, Tora's father, gave Tora Lila's blueprints and told him to run away and continue his work when their lab was attacked. Tora then fled to Torigoth, and he began improving on Lila's blueprints to create Poppi. With the help of Rex, he gets the materials necessary to complete Poppi. Poppi and Tora then assist in rescuing Nia and Dromarch and join Rex on his travels. When the party reaches Alba Cavanich, the party runs into Muimui, who is surprised to see Poppi fully functional. Lila attacks the city that night, and the Ardainian solders mistake Poppi for Lila, prompting Mòrag to attack the party. Niranira later intervenes and tells them Poppi is not the culprit. The search for Lila has the party traveling to the Old Factory, where Bana and Muimui were creating artificial Blades. Bana later controls Lila into attacking Poppi. Lila claims that her upgraded ether furnace makes her stronger, while Poppi claims that her strong bond with Tora is more important. Eventually, Lila goes back on her orders and begins listening to Tatazo. Lila helps upgrade Poppi's ether furnace, causing her to transform into Poppi QT. Despite the upgrade, many of the game's cutscenes show Poppi in her α form. After Rex loses Pyra at the hands of Jin, he gives up and announces that he will return to Argentum. Poppi walks up to Rex, claiming that the real Rex wouldn't give up after one loss. She reveals that she and Tora look up to Rex, and she is hurt to see Rex give up. Rex eventually agrees not to leave the party. While traveling in the Land of Morytha, Poppi sneaks away from the group while they are sleeping. Mythra joins her and the two look over the skyline, with Mythra claiming that humanity's technology ultimately brought their downfall. Poppi then asks if she, as a technological advancement, will soon destroy the world. Mythra then promises to make sure Poppi will not destroy the world, but Poppi must repay an unspecified favor, to which Poppi agrees. As the World Tree begins to collapse, Pneuma pulls aside Poppi and Azurda and asks them to do something. Poppi initially refuses to do so, but Pneuma brings up the promise she made to Mythra. Pneuma eventually destroys a path before she states that she must activate Aion and destroy the World Tree. Rex tries to get Poppi's help in getting back over to Pneuma, but as a part of her promise, she says she can't. Poppi then leaves the World Tree with the others and happily hugs Pyra and Mythra when they return. Personality Despite being an artificial blade, Poppi has a fully human personality and is able to feel emotion, though she speaks like a Nopon. Befitting of her childlike appearance, Poppi has a lot of childhood innocence and curiosity. However, this occasionally irks Tora, as Poppi does not possess the social awareness when sharing something that would embarrass Tora. As Tora's creation, she is very loyal to him, though she occasionally voices a snarky opinion of Tora's habits form time to time. Poppi also gets along very well with the rest of the party. In particular, she displays sadness when another party member is suffering and when she is worried that she will turn on her friends. She admires Rex and Pyra, wanting Tora and herself to be like the duo. This is so much so that she is heartbroken when she sees Rex give up after Pyra gets captured. Abilities Statistics These stats correspond to Poppi α wielding the Primitive Shield with no Role CPU bonuses or Affinity Chart rewards. Different Core Chips and Role CPUs result in different adjustments to each stat. Arts * Big Boost, Topple / Low HP ↑, Physical * Steady Drill, Launched ↑, Physical * Spinning Cutter, AOE / Aggro Up, Physical * Rigid Shield, Defense, Defensive Specials * Poppi Spinning Slash - Attack all within range with spinning motion. * Noponic Storm - Shoot out a vortex of ether created within the body. * Poppi Drill - Charge with jet propulsion like a spinning drill. * Jet Biter - Attack with the Big Mecha Biter (once charged). Gallery XC2-Poppi-concept-art.jpg XC2-Poppi.jpg Poppi.png Poppi-a-portrait.png PoppiADancing.gif XC2-Poppi-JK-concept-art.jpg Poppi QT Portrait.png Poppi QTPi Portrait.png Poppi Buster.png XC2-Poppi-Buster-3.jpg Poppi Mk. II.jpg Poppi Mk.II & Poppibuster.jpg XC2-Poppi-Buster-2.jpg Poppibuster Special.jpg Tora and Nia XC2.jpg|Tora and Poppi alongside with Nia with Dromarch. Nia Salvaging Suit.png|Dromarch seeing Nia wearing a yellow salvaging suit. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Siblings Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heroes